Under The Sky, I Stand
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Hello. My name is Cloudpaw. I'm just a normal apprentice in a normal clan with a normal life. The thing is… I have odd eyes. No, no, they aren't shaped strangely or the shading is a bit off. I have odd eyes! As in, different colored eyes. Do you not believe me? Typical. One-shot Lightningclan Challenge


**Under The Sky, I Stand**

Hello. My name is Cloudpaw. I'm just a normal apprentice in a normal clan with a normal life. The thing is… I have odd eyes. No, no, they aren't shaped strangely or the shading is a bit off. I have odd eyes! As in, different colored eyes. Not two of the same color. One color! Uno! _Odd!_ The number one is a odd number if you want to remember.

Enough about that, though. Why would you care about little ol' me? No one ever does. I'm just a shadow. An outcast, even!

It isn't like I can just walk around all pretty like my sister, Rosepaw, or be praised for being strong and brave like Rowanpaw. I have to work hard to even be accepted in this Starclan forsaken clan!

How is it so easy for them? They have been favored since the day the were born! Do you not believe me? Typical.

* * *

" _Push, Russettail!" The light brown medicine cat with dark brown markings and a white underbelly urged. "Remember to breath! Bite on the stick if you feel a contraction!"_

" _Aughhh!" Russettail screeched, her fangs digging into the stick. As the last kit slid onto the nest, the stick snapped and the queen's breathing had calmed down._

 _Hawkflight, the medicine cat, quickly snipped the sac and licked the kit's fur the wrong way to warm her up. Once the kit started to breath on her own, he placed her next to her brother and sister._

 _He placed his paws on her stomach, feeling around some. Hawkflight took his paws off his stomach, glancing at the kits as they latched on to suckle. "Congratulations! You have three kits."_

" _Thank you, Hawkflight." The new mother looked over her kits with a smile._

 _The first kit was a russet furred tom. He was clearly a bit larger than his sisters and he seemed to be the most developed then the other kits._

 _The second was a beautiful, ginger she-cat with pale ginger paws and ears. Her fur was a bit bloody, much like her siblings, but she still looked very pleasing to the eye._

 _The last was a bit smaller then her siblings but not enough to be a runt. At least, not small enough to be teased because of it as she got older. She had plain, white fur with no markings. The only thing making her stand out was the small amount of blood on her that dyed parts of her fur a pink color._

 _Russettail licked their heads gently to show them love. She started to groom the blood and other wet substances of their fur to clean them up._

" _Do you want me to get Whitemist?" Hawkflight perked his ears, naming her mate._

 _Russettail frowned slightly, ears flicking back. "I guess so." She nodded slowly._

" _I'll send him in with prey." Hawkflight ducked his head before turning to leave._

 _The queen watched him leave, biting back the words to speak._

* * *

Yes, that was my birth. Not that I remember it, of course. Already, my littermates were noticed with their bright red fur they got from our mother while I got the bland white fur from my father. Lucky for my father, he isn't just white. He has pale ginger ears and paws! And he's muscular and it shows. Oh, and _he_ doesn't have odd eyes either! l I guess that helps! Lucky him!

Yes, I know what you're thinking. Don't my eyes make me stand out? Well, yes. But not in the way you want, trust me!

* * *

 _Rowankit cried, wanting to go out of the den._

" _Not yet, sweetheart. You have to wait for your sister to open her eyes." Russettail licked his head soothingly._

 _Cloudkit started to whimper, squirming around. Her face was starting to hurt and the sticky stuff was hurting her. Open! She urged. Open!_

 _Russettail turned her attention to her lastborn and started licking her over the eyes, trying to help._

 _Cloudkit's eyes opened some before closing again. She peaked them open again as she got used to the light._

" _You can go out now dears but stay with the older kits!" She nudged them toward Lilykit and Talonkit, who were a couple moons or so older._

 _Cloudkit now could have her eyes fully open now with the light hitting her eyes._

 _Russettail looked down at the kit and her green eyes widened in surprise and shocked. "You have… green_ … _and_ _blue eyes?!" She breathed. It is like she is two different cats looking back at her!_

* * *

See! As soon as I opened my eyes, a cat was already mortified at my… unfavorable eyes. My own mother, too! The cat that gave birth to me! The cat _by definition_ (if you look at it under verbs) is supposed to care for me! Mothers are supposed to 'bring up (a child) with care and affection.' Why can't I have that? Why did I have to be the freak?

Rosepaw and Rowanpaw are lucky… Everyone loves them!

* * *

" _Hey! Hey! Rosekit!" It was Blackkit! Blackkit was a pure black tom with bright yellow eyes bounced over to Rosekit, who had vibrant green eyes like her mother and brother._

 _The beautiful ginger glanced over at him and smiled her usual charming smile. "Hello Blackkit! How are you?"_

" _I'm good!" Blackkit looked like he was going to burst. "You?"_

" _I'm great now that you're here!" She giggled._

* * *

See! She always says the right thing to make the other cat feel special! Well, it doesn't work on me, obviously.

She's "special" and "loved by all"! She's as "pretty as a flower" and she's "beautiful inside and out." Well, I say "What about her thorns?"

* * *

" _Rosekit! Rosekit!" Cloudkit stumbled after her sister, trying to keep up with her._

 _Rosekit glanced back at me with a frown. "'Ay a'ay!" She squeaked._

 _Cloudkit looked surprised, her odd eyes widening. "'Ay 'way?" She looked confused and kind of hurt._

"' _Ay no like you!" Rosekit stepped away from her, glancing at her new friends. "You odd eyes! That st'ange!"_

" _St'ange?" Cloudkit whimpered softly, ears flattening against her ears._

" _Yea!" Rosekit nodded before bouncing off, clearly not bothered to talk anymore. She just left Cloudkit alone._

* * *

You see it now, don't you? She abandoned me because of the color… er… colors of my eyes! My _eyes!_ How doesn't that make sense?

I guess it was better than Rowanpaw. Rowanpaw used to always make time for me and play with me… I thought he was the best! He was so caring!

* * *

 _Cloudkit stumbled into the den, crying. Tears trailed down her white fur, making paths of anything in his way._

 _Rowankit spotted his sister and tilted his head. "Cloudkit? Are you okay?" He padded over to him._

" _Nuh uh." Cloudkit shook her head, leaning against him. She buried her face into his side._

 _Rowankit curled his tail around her. "It okay, Cloudy! You be 'kay!"_

* * *

He comforted me! He helped me through the Dark Forest of a life I lived through as a kit! As we grew up, he made more friends and he had less time to hang out with me… Of course, I didn't mind! Much but I was just grateful he would still talk to me!

As we neared apprenticeship, he would go days without talking to me and when he did, he was all awkward and, to be honest, kind of cold.

Our friendship officially ended after our apprentice ceremony when I overheard him with his new "friends". I felt so betrayed and alone.

I hated myself. I blamed myself for their words. I thought it was my fault. That something was wrong with me.

I didn't know whether to be happy I found out or upset that he would do that to me… I guess it is both.

* * *

" _Congrats Rowanpaw!" You're finally a apprentice!" Talonpaw gave him a big smile, resting his tail on his shoulder._

 _The group of friends had gone away from everyone else to talk and Cloudpaw decided to follow them. Worst mistake she could have made._

" _Yeah, Rowanpaw!" A gray tom with black paws and ears exclaimed at well. His blue eyes shined brightly._

 _Next to Stonepaw, the gray tom, was his brother Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw was basically reversed Stonepaw as he was a black time with gray paws and ears._

" _Is that all you can say?" Thistlepaw laughed, cuffing Stonepaw over the ears._

" _It's better than you! You didn't congratulate him at all!" Stonepaw crouched down playfully, wiggling his rear close to the ground._

 _Rowanpaw laughed, eyes bright. "Thanks!"_

" _No problem!" Talonpaw laughed, eyeing the brothers. "Sorry about them. They are nutjobs."_

" _Hey!" Thistlepaw exclaimed, leaping at Talonpaw._

" _Ah!" Talonpaw cried overdramatically. "Rowanpawwww!"_

 _Rowanpaw rolled his green eyes, amused. "Thanks, you three. Great show!"_

 _Thistlepaw bopped his nose before rolling off. "I win!"_

" _Fine! Whatever!" Talonpaw rolled to his paws, licking his paw casually as he sat down. "So, how do you like your mentor?"_

" _Otterleap? He's okay." He shrugged. "I don't really know him well yet so…"_

" _Well, he's better than Oddpaw's mentor!" Stonepaw laughed._

" _Right?" Thistlepaw exclaimed. "She got Hazyeyes as a mentor! She can't see!"_

" _Good thing, too!" Thistlepaw chimed in._

" _Fallenstar probably gave Hazeleyes Oddpaw because she didn't have to look at her!"_

" _Oddpaw?" Rowanpaw looked confused._

" _Cloudpaw." Talonpaw explained, going cross eyed. "Ya know, because she has odd eyes?"_

" _Oh, Oddpaw! I get it!" The ginger nodded, getting it. "And Hazyeyes is Hazeleyes?"_

" _You're getting it!"_

 _Cloudpaw tore her gaze away from the toms, tears in her eyes. She quickly calmed down and dried away her tears. She didn't have time to cry now. She could go cry off on her own at another time._

 _Cloudpaw pushed herself to her paws and padded out to the toms. "Do you really think that?" She spoke up, her voice cracking some and still quiet despite her attempts to be louder._

" _Oddpaw!" Rowanpaw jumped in surprise but immediately looked guilty. "I mean Cloudpaw! What are you doing here?"_

" _I wanted to congratulate you…." Cloudpaw looked at her paws. "But.. I found this… do you not like me anymore?"_

 _Rowanpaw opened his mouth to speak but Cloudpaw cut him off. "Actually, I don't want to know." She turned and started to pad away before pausing, glancing back at him. "I hope you're happy with your new friends."_

 _And with that, Cloudpaw disappeared from her brother's site._

* * *

It hurt me! It hurt so much! My only friend… my brother… he called me odd! Odd! How could he do that to me? Did he not care anymore?

That day I think is what caused me to have trust issues. I mean, I always had them, sure, but it just got a whole lot worse.

It didn't get much better after that. Life still sucked, per usual.

I was actually learning a decent amount with Hazeleyes but just her training wasn't enough to prove my worth. I knew they were going to go hard on me during my assessment, especially since Hazeleyes couldn't do it with other warriors in tow because she can't _see_ me catch something or take down another cat. That means I'm out there alone with cats who don't particularly like me.

I got good at sneaking around just trying to learn the things Hazeleyes couldn't properly teach me. I used to stalk the other apprentices and mentors to listen to their conversations to learn advanced hunting tricks and moves as well as fighting.

My mentor wanted to take me to the Moonpool. She went when she was a apprentice and she had the right to as a mentor to take me… as long as Fallenstar allowed it to happen.

Fallenstar had told her she could go… with the medicine cats. Usually, if a mentor would take their apprentices, they would go with another warrior who has gone before or something but this was a special case.

Hawkflight eagerly agreed to go because it would mean he could use another day to talk to Starclan. They set the date to be the day after the Half-Moon meetings just so the journey is fresh on his mind.

Fallenstar announced that Hawkflight was not to be disturbed when he is sleeping unless it is life-threatening so he won't be tired.

The day we were going, Hawkflight gave us traveling herbs because we couldn't eat prey for when we spoke to Starclan.

I was hoping this would help others like me! Maybe they will tell me something cool and the other cats will look past my eyes! Maybe I'll be accepted!

This is just wishful thinking, I know it but… I can still hope.

* * *

" _Are we almost there?" Cloudpaw spoke up, glancing at the medicine cat. How could he do this every moon? Her paws were killing her and she could barely see!_

 _Hazeleyes kind of just followed the sounds of our pawsteps on where to go, per usual._

" _We're close." Hawkflight muttered, clearly not wanting to deal with Cloudpaw at the moment. "There it is!" He announced as they got closer to the bottom of a stone hollow between Windclan and Thunderclan territory._

 _Cloudpaw's odd eyes lit up, a smile on her face. "Really?"_

" _Yes, right there." The brown tom pointed his tail to the entrance._

 _Cloudpaw darted ahead quickly and entered the flat stone "beach". She looked amazed as she noted her surroundings._

 _The Moonpool, as indicated with it's name, is a small pool. It is situated at the bottom of a stone hollow, a certain distance from the Clan territories. On one side, there is a steep cliff with water flowing out from a cleft, feeding the pool. There is an underground stream leading out of the pool, which flows into the_ _lake and marks the border between Thunderclan and Windclan. A narrow path dimpled with ancient pawprints_ _leads down to a flat stone "beach" next to the pool._

 _Hazeleyes entered next with the help of Hawkflight and the medicine cat entered not to long after the blind warrior. He helped her lay down next to the calm waters._

 _Cloudpaw settled down, staring down at her reflection. A young cat with white fur and odd eyes looked back up at her. She tilted her head and the cat did the same._

 _It was like a reflection in the water… but it wasn't. This cat had dark intention hidden behind her green and blue gaze._

 _Cloudpaw's eyes widened as the reflection smirked at her. She shook her head quickly before looking back down at the pool. The laughing reflection was gone. The only thing looking up at her is herself through the water._

" _Uh…" She looked dumbfounded._

" _What is it?" Hawkflight glanced at her, his eyes glowing some in the dark room. The only light that came was from the moon._

" _N-nothing." Cloudpaw quickly lied before changing the subject. "What do I do?"_

" _Lap up a few drops of water or just touch your nose to the pool." The medicine cat explained, moving to touch his nose to the water._

 _Cloudpaw nodded slowly, leaning down to do the same._

* * *

I had never felt so… I'm not even sure what the right word is. I was going to talk to _Starclan!_ Most cats my age hadn't had their mentors want to take them! I felt special for the first time in my life.

I wondered who I'll see. Who would want to see me. What it would look like… I had to say the meeting wasn't what I imagined. Not even a little bit.

* * *

 _Cloudpaw's odd eyes fluttered open to a strange mist floating around her. It was like a gray, transparent cloud decided to hug her. It was all dark and shadowy._

 _As she adjusted to the mist, she noticed a bunch of tall, dank, gray trees. The air was cold and damp like it just ran in leafbare. The trees stretched so high and the sky was black with no stars to be seen, causing it to be dark and kind of spooky. The only thing of a bit different color was the fungus growing on the trees but it made her feel sick to see just how much there was._

 _A chill rippled through Cloudpaw's body as she listened to the echoing silence and wandered around, hesitant, around the thick, sticky bare forest floor._

 _In her wanderings, she reached a sluggish river with dark and lifeless water. There was nothing in it. No stepping stones or fallen trees to be used to cross it. There were no fish swimming in the water. It didn't even look drinkable!_

 _Cloudpaw stepped into something sticky but she quickly pulled her paw away. She glanced down the her right paw, looking disgusted. "Mud!" She whispered, her eyes glancing around. She noticed the river was surrounded by mud and that it seemed to feed off if it._

" _You called?" A she-cat's voice came from behind her._

 _Cloudpaw whipped around in surprise, claws unsheathed. "Who's there?" She asked, not seeing any cat._

" _I am." The she-cat appeared in front of her, causing Cloudpaw to jump. She laughed lightly at her reaction. "Did I scare you?"_

 _The she-cat in front of her was a beautiful, white furred she-cat with brown splotches on her fur and lovely, brown eyes._

" _Who- who are you?" Cloudpaw stammered._

" _Well, I've been here so long I wouldn't recognize my name." She responded with a shrug. "But the cats I do end up seeing in this place call me Mud."_

" _Oh…" Cloudpaw nodded slowly. "Uh… what is this place?"_

" _Well, this is where the cats go that are misunderstood or misjudged." Mud gave her a smile. "So I'm guessing you're here for a reason? Do you know what that reason is?"_

" _Do you know?" Cloudpaw asked, taking the information slowly._

 _Mud nodded. "Of course but, do you?"_

 _The white furred she-cat nodded. "Yes…. it's because of my eyes."_

" _Your eyes?" The she-cat repeated and Cloudpaw nodded._

" _Yes." She looked Mud straight in the eye. "One is green and the other is blue."_

" _Ah, yes." Mud nodded. "They think you're strange, don't they? You're littermates, your clanmates, your.. Parents?"_

 _Cloudpaw ducked her head, glancing away. "Yes… all of them."_

" _And you want to get your revenge? You want to make them pay for what they did to you?" Mud appeared behind her suddenly, resting her tail on her shoulder. A soft purr came from her throat._

" _Stay away from her!" Another voice spoke up Cloudpaw._

 _Cloudpaw turned around, eyes widening. "Cats need to stop doing that to me!" She breathed before speaking up. "Who are you?"_

" _She's not important!" Mud narrowed her eyes at the she-cat._

 _The she-cat had a brighter glow to her and she didn't look like she belonged here! She had fluffy, white fur with a brown tail tip and brown ear tips…. And odd eyes. One was green and the other was blue. Just like me!_

" _I am taking Cloudpaw with me to Starclan." The bright she-cat meowed, staring straight into Mud's eyes._

" _Am I dead?" Cloudpaw's eyes widened, disturbed by her wording._

" _No, Cloudpaw. I am just taking you to a place brighter than this."_

 _Mud narrowed her eyes. "Fine, Skylight! Take her! Just leave here. You don't belong here."_

 _Cloudpaw blinked at Mud in surprise at her attitude change. "I… Let's go… Skylight." She stuttered._

* * *

I was beyond confused at this point! Mud just left me and this strange cat appeared? This had to be a dream. There was no way this could be real! I was just dreaming…. Right?

Skylight took me to the border between the Dark Forest and Starclan and helped me cross over.

She showed me everything she could on our way to where we were heading and it all was _beautiful._ The sun was shining and everything was green! Prey was running around and the water looked clear and able to drink!

* * *

" _Why did you come to get me?" Cloudpaw asked as they reached a small clearing._

 _Skylight settled down, turning to me. "Because, you are a good cat just like anyone else. I would do it for anyone that was heading down the wrong path."_

" _And that place leads me there?" She perked her ears._

 _The Starclan warrior nodded. "Yes. It did. You would have ended up in that place when you die if you stayed on that path."_

" _Wouldn't you want that?" Cloudpaw flattened her ears. "Don't you think I'm strange?"_

" _Of course not." She shook her head. "Remember, I have odd eyes too and I ended up being deputy under my leader for seasons apon seasons until I was murdered by my sister's claws. You know her as Mud."_

" _That happened?" Cloudpaw looked surprised._

" _Of course!" Skylight smiled. "I wouldn't make that up."_

" _How did you get them to like you?" Cloudpaw asked after a moment of hesitation._

" _Well, I showed them my worth and loyalty. They accepted me, even with my eyes." Skylight set her tail on the living cat's shoulder. "You just need to show them who you are and they will look past your appearance." The Starclan warrior paused before giving her a slight, playful smile. "The younger generation might even think your eyes are cool because they haven't seen it on anyone else because of how rare it is."_

 _Cloudpaw couldn't help but laugh a little. "I guess that works."_

" _It does! Just know who you are and do your duty well." Skylight dipped her head._

 _The white she-cat flattened her ears. "You're fading away, Skylight!" Her vision was going black as the scene in front of her faded away._

" _You're waking up, Cloudpaw." Skylight gave her a comforting smile. "Remember what I said and know that we are always watching over you from the stars above. You're just under the sky, waiting to be seen."_

* * *

Speaking with Skylight has changed me some and for the better, I knew it. I took comfort in the fact that someone that looks like me became deputy! Her words comforted me and I focused on more on being a good clanmate and friend. I started to get close to Sunpaw, a fellow apprentice that had tried to be a friend to me moons ago. I can't believe I turned him down and insulted him all those moons ago, he is great!

We go on walks and train together… we spend a lot of time together and I think he thinks of me as his best friend! Through him, the clan started to trust me more and actually like me.

Skylight was right! I couldn't believe it.

* * *

 _Cloudpaw looked around camp, her eyes bright. She felt great inside for she didn't snap at anyone and no one was to cruel. Being friendly instead of moody helped her a lot!_

" _Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!" Sunpaw bounced over to his friend with a grin. He was a golden furred tom with bright green eyes._

 _The white she-cat glanced at him, smiling at him. "Hey Sunpaw. What is it?"_

" _Our ceremonies are coming up! I heard some of the warriors talking about our assessment!" Sunpaw grinned happily, eyes bright._

 _Cloudpaw's eyes widened. "What, really?"_

" _Yes! We could be getting our names together!" Sunpaw purred loudly, ears perked._

" _We could! We aren't that far apart in age!" She grinned._

 _Sunpaw's mouth opened to respond but he fell silent, looking at something behind her._

" _What is it?" The she-cat asked, turning around and spotting her brother. "Rowanpaw! What are you doing here?"_

" _I came to make amends, Cloudpaw…" Rowanpaw looked down at his russet red paws. "I'm sorry for how I treated you… I wanted to fit in and I thought gaining some friends was worth risking my relationship with you…"_

 _Cloudpaw looked shocked, blinking at him. "You're apologizing to me? Oddpaw?"_

 _Rowanpaw shook his head. "No, I'm apologizing to Cloudpaw. I feel terrible and I would like to be your friend and your brother again."_

" _Well…" The she-cat smiled slightly, remembering the times they used to spend together as kits. 'I would love that, Rowanpaw. I missed you…"_

 _Rowanpaw looked relieved, a smile growing on his face. "I missed you too."_

 _Sunpaw smiled with a big grin on his face, feeling warm inside as he watched the two._

* * *

I couldn't believe Rowanpaw and I were back in a good relationship! One we had when we were kits! It felt really good to reconnect with him!

Sunpaw and I have been hanging out with Rowanpaw and the three of us all are close. I can't imagine we can get much closer.

Rosepaw was a work in progress as well as the rest of the clan but most are acting friendly to me even if we aren't all buddy buddy.

Our assessments all went well. Well, mine did for sure and I am just taking Sunpaw and Rowanpaw's word. I couldn't believe we are almost warriors! It could been any day now!

* * *

 _Fallenstar was on the highest point in camp that cats could gather around when he called out the the cats of his clan. He called up Sunpaw, Rowanpaw, Rosepaw, and I to get our warrior names and I never could be more excited._

 _He started with Rowanpaw first. "Rowanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

" _I do." The russet red tom meowed confidently, his green eyes blazing determinedly._

" _Then by the powers of_ _Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Rowanpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rowanleaf. StarClan honors your bravery and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior under Starclan."_

 _Sunpaw was next in line and he looked like he was going to burst._

" _Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Fallenstat looked down at him._

" _I do!" Sunpaw nodded ethuesatically._

" _Then by the powers of_ _Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunsplash. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior under Starclan."_

 _His gaze shifted to Rosepaw. "Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

" _I do." The beautiful she-cat nodded._

" _Then by the powers of_ _Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rosefern. StarClan honors your honesty and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior under Starclan."_

 _Finally, it was Cloudpaw's turn. She looked up at him in wonder and disbelief. She couldn't believe she made it this far._

 _Fallenstar gave her a smile. "Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

 _Cloudpaw didn't respond for several moments. "I do." She replied, detemindly. She never meant anything more in her whole life, probably._

" _Then by the powers of_ _Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudleap. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior under Starclan."_

 _The newly named warriors turned to the clan as they cheered their names._

" _Rowanleaf! Sunsplash! Rosefern! Cloudleap!" The cheering echoed in their ears._

* * *

Hello. My name is Cloudleap. I am not a normal warrior and I never should have to be. I have a brother and a best friend who love me and that I love back. I could never be happier.

As we grew up, Sunsplash and I developed feelings for each other. _Romantic_ feelings. We fell in love and became mates.

I was happy. I had a bit of everything I have ever wanted and some I didn't.

All I had to do was stand under the sky and wait to be seen.

* * *

I wrote 4,787 words above the lines above! :D

Here is the sheet for the challenge in Lightningclan by Lightningfire . star (Remove spaces)! I am not sure I did it correctly but... XD

 **Name of challenge:** Under the sky

 **Date of submission:** May 31, 2018

 **Due date:** June 10, 2018

 **Minimum words:** 2 000

 **Maximum words:** 20 000

 **Description:** An apprentice (warrior or medicine cat) experiences his/her first dream at the Moonstone/Moonpool with dead cats (either StarClan or Dark Forest), but something happens which will change his/her life forever...

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Tips:** The apprentice can be as old as you want: nearly a warrior or just a newly named apprentice medicine cat for example. Explore thoughts and feelings. You don't need to do all the scene at the Moonstone/pool, you can write other things after and do flashbacks or skips into the future ;)


End file.
